It is impolite to stare She said
by RinoasWings
Summary: They left her scared and with a bitter grudge, so when the prospect of revenge presents itself in the Dragonborn she joins him on his quest to save Skyrim. But there's only one problem; he's a clumsy troll magnet, at least in her opinion.


_Italics are thoughts_ and **bold is spells/shouts/dragon speech** and " " is regular speech

***Genesis***

 _'I knew this was a bad idea!'_ I dodged another huge fist. _'Why can't I ever leave well enough alone?!'_ My shield clanged under another blow. _'Stupid! stupid! stupid!'_ My internal chant was interrupted by unexpected pain exploding in my right side, causing me to let out a pained shout. ' _Damn troll!'_ I thought whirling around followed by; _'Oh shit...'_ The last thing I saw was both of the troll's arms high above it's head come crashing down toward mine, and the world went black.

"Hey you, your finally awake..."

"Stormcloaks...halfway to Hammerfell..."

 _"Wha...?"_

"Blessings of the eight divines..."

 _"Is this..."_

"Dragon!"

 _"Helgen?"_

"... **Toor Shul!** "

"Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine..."

"...agreeable enough...nord village..."

 _"Gerdur...Faendal..?"_

"Stupid boy...biting off more than you can chew..."

 _"Who...?...where?"_

"...Safe."

***Britte***

"Wha...?" I heard a mumble, I looked down at the nord. "Helgen?"another mumble, his dark hair falling in is face. _'He must be dreaming, the lucky fool.'_ I thought as he continued to murmur.

I sighed "Stupid boy, taking on a troll and biting off more than you can chew." He seemed to hear me because with fair features contorted in confusion he mumbled "Who?...where?" For a moment he reminded me of a lost child and, in a rare moment of tenderness, I softly said; "...Safe."

***Genesis***

When I woke I instantly groaned. _'This would make a headache flee for it's life.'_ I thought as I shielded my eyes from the fire, _'wait...fire?!"_ I bolted straight up, or I would have if it not for the hand that grabbed my shoulder and near slammed me back down.

"Stay down," a voice ordered "unless you want your injuries to worsen." By the accent I expected a Bosmer or Altimer, but my eyes rested on a nord woman. She was slightly tanned and her hair was a light brown, _'By the divines...'_. I let the thought trail off as I gazed at her face, the entire left side of her face was scared beyond recognition, her left eye white and murky, the fire's glow illuminated the grotesque wound. A narrowed golden brown eye snapped me out of my stupor.

"It is impolite to stare." She said, her voice sharp enough to cut leather, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh! I...uh..." As I attempted to sputter out an apology, the smallest amount of amusement seeped into her expression.

"Are you always this articulate?" I couldn't tell if she was teasing or insulting me.

"What's your name?" I blurted, apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the amusement vanished.

"Your's first." She demanded. _'She's so guarded.'_

"Genesis," After a pause I added "and yours?" She paused, as if debating whether to answer, then she said;

"It's Britte." After a moment I felt my signature urge to explore, or in this case know everything.

"So, if I may ask, what business does a lady such as yourself have in the wilderness?" She sighed, and added more wood to the fire.

"My business is for me to know and for troll hunting idiots to keep their noses out of." She gave me a short glare, giving me the feeling that if I continued I would loose my nose altogether, and chucked a bedroll at me. _'Ouch, forget a sword just use her tongue!'_ Needless to say that shut me up for the remainder of the night.

****morning****

I woke to Britte, quite loudly, shoving pans into her pack glancing at me when I groaned.

"Damn, I was hoping to be gone by the time you woke up." She grumbled as she tied the roled up bedroll to her pack, I jumped up.

"Wait!" She turned to face me.

"Yes?" She sighed _'Is she kidding?'_

"Your just gonna leave me out here?" I asked, flustered. She gave me a look.

"I'm not your babysitter." And with that she adjusted her pack and started walking.

"Where are you going, at least?" I asked, falling in step next to her.

" I'm simply wondering at the moment, now go do whatever it is you do." She walked faster, so I had to pick up the pace.

"If you want you could come to Whiterun with me?" I added a smile that would have my mother cooing and speaking baby, but all I got from Britte was a blank look.

"..well as long you keep your troll prone but out of caves." I whooped and started walking in the direction we were going.

"Hey genius," I turned and she pointed behind her." Whiterun is that way."

"I knew that." I said as I walked past her, in the right direction this time.

"I sure." Came the sarcastic reply, and with that we were off.

Alright so there's that. If this spiked your interest be sure to leave a review, and dont worry the chapters from here on out will be longer.


End file.
